


Splitting Hairs

by Suzaku (foxjar)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Suzaku
Summary: Gino enjoys kissing Lelouch — unlike Suzaku.100 words of rare pairs.





	Splitting Hairs

Gino’s hands are bigger than Suzaku’s.

It is the first thought that runs through Lelouch’s mind when Gino wraps his hands around his waist. When he kisses him, he thinks of different lips, too.

Despite Gino flirting with him on various occasions — his advances irritating, but persistent — it was Lelouch who propositioned him. Maybe it started out as a way to forget the green eyes of the man who could never love him the way he needed, but it has evolved into something different.

“I’m the only one you let do this?” Lelouch asks, running his hands through the once bound braids in Gino’s hair. “You swear?”

“I swear.” Now, when Gino leans in, his hands cupping his cheeks like a lover, Lelouch only sees blue.


End file.
